world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080814aceniamerrow
gracefulThaumaturge GT began trolling aspiringArchon2 AA at 17:36 -- 05:36 GT: Acenia knocks on Merrow's door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:37 AA: "YES? IS THIS THE FOOD SERVICE? YOU'RE A LITTLE EARLY TODAY." 05:37 AA: "BUT WE WON'T COMPLAIN. WE ARE FEELING PECKISH." 05:38 AA: "WE ARE DECENT, IF YOU WISH TO COME IN." 05:38 GT: Acenia opens the door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:38 AA: It takes Merrow a while to process what he's seeing. "Acenia?!" 05:39 GT: She smiles and launches herself into him with a hug. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:39 AA: Merrow rushes her and takes her hand, in excitement. "I couldn't find you after the incident with Colonel Heston! Mother said you had disappeared! Are you okay? Are you in trouble?" 05:40 AA: "I mean like....existential trouble. Obviously we're *all* in trouble..." 05:41 GT: "I'll be gone for a while after this. But..." she produces an ANCIENT NOKIA COMMUNICATING DEVICE. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:41 AA: Merrow nods and produces his own. "Yes. Mother said she would get your father to give it to you." 05:42 AA: He sighs and looks away in shame. "I was worried that you were mad at me. For revealing too much to the Colonel." 05:43 GT: "The amount of orchestrating these people do is upsetting. I almost think they're just having us react for fun." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:45 AA: Merrow sighs again. "I don't know. They did pull that ruse on us that lead to the confrontation with your father....but there are also clearly a lot of things happening behind the scenes." 05:45 AA: "We can't say too much though. My room's being monitored again, thanks to all this stuff going on." 05:45 AA: "I'm not even sure if there will be fallout to you having come here." He looks embarrassed. 05:46 GT: "It'll be okay. Just... you know even if you can't see me, I'm still able to see and hear. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:47 GT: I just can't really interact when I do that." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:47 AA: Merrow nods. "Okay. I'll trust you know what you're doing." 05:47 AA: "But be careful. Things are far more dire here than even I realized." 05:47 GT: She gives him a quick kiss. "I know. But we've got to stay informed." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:48 AA: "Yes. Good luck. And stay safe." 05:48 AA: "Oh....and if you do see me acting weird in the coming weeks..." 05:49 GT: "I know. You have to appease the Condesce." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:49 AA: "...yeah." 05:50 AA: "I love how quick you are to understand these things, Acenia. You're going to be a fine empress someday." 05:50 GT: "I do like to have my hands in a little bit of everything these days..." She winks. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:50 GT: "Someone has to keep us all informed and safe." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:51 AA: "I'm going to miss being able to see you every day." 05:52 GT: "Who said you weren't going to be able to see me every day?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:52 AA: Merrow cocks his head. "You said you were going to be gone for a while after this." 05:52 GT: "Oh... maybe to everyone else. You're special though, you know that!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:53 AA: "Oh!" He blushes, and pulls her close. "Well then I have nothing to worry or complain about." 05:54 AA: He kisses her on the forehead, then leans his own face against hers, their foreheads touching in almost the same spot he kissed. 05:55 AA: "...I'm sorry I got your YLIP confiscated." 05:55 AA: "I know that's going to make talking to your mother more difficult." 05:55 GT: "Oh! No. It's fine!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:55 GT: she produces the YLIP Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:55 AA: Merrow draws back in surprise. 05:55 GT: "I really do think they have bigger plans they're not letting us in on." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:55 AA: Merrow sighs. "Yes, at this point that's almost certain." 05:57 GT: "I think we just have to play to it for now... So until anyone asks, I'm missing." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:59 AA: "Understood. And I am beside myself with worry." 05:59 GT: "Not too much worry, I hope. You are a Prince with pressing matters to attend to!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:59 AA: Merrow nods. "Of course." 06:00 AA: A voice comes over the intercom at the base. 06:00 AA: Anyone who is NOT LOCKED UP 06:00 AA: And would like to GREET THE NEWCOMER 06:00 AA: (( etc. etc. )) 06:00 AA: "Another newcomer." 06:00 AA: "And I won't be able to greet this one." 06:01 GT: "It might be my brother. I'm going to go. Even if I can't properly greet him, it'll be nice." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:01 GT: "And I can let you know about them, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:01 AA: "Of course. I would never ask you not to be there for him." 06:01 AA: "Even if you can't greet him." Merrow looks sad. 06:02 GT: "I've been leaving letters in places." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:02 GT: "So if I can't see you for some reason, you will at least have a note, okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:02 GT: "Or a text on this ancient thing.." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:02 AA: "Okay." 06:02 AA: "Be well." 06:02 GT: "You too. Stay strong!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:03 GT: She hugs him tightly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:04 AA: Merrow returns the embrace, clutching her tightly, as though he doesn't want to let her go. After a while though, he finally does. 06:05 GT: "Here! If it makes you feel better...." She uncaptchalogues some lipstick her mother gave him and applies it. "Nobody sees under your scarf, but you'll know I was there..." She blushes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:05 GT: her* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:05 GT: (( god. i have really spent too much time at my work. they can't figure out genders to save their lives. )) 06:05 AA: (( Heh. )) 06:11 AA: (( Was she handing him the lipstick, or doing something after she applied it? )) 06:14 GT: (( oh god i got distracted sorry )) 06:14 GT: "Can I?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:14 AA: (( No worries. )0 06:14 AA: Merrow blushes, but nods. 06:14 GT: Acenia pulls his scarf down a little bit and kisses his neck. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:15 AA: His blush deepens, and he puts his hand gently on her back as she does. 06:16 GT: She fluffs his scarf up to hide it. "So if you feel lonely... maybe it will... Remind you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:16 GT: "I have to go..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:17 AA: Merrow smiles, still blushing. 06:17 AA: "I think pink is swiftly becoming my favorite color." 06:17 GT: She grins. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:17 GT: "I would hope so~!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:17 AA: "I'll be thinking of you." 06:19 GT: She steps towards the door. "I'll try to be back as soon as I can." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:19 GT: She opens the door and vanishes before it closes again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:20 AA: Merrow gives a contented sigh, then falls back into his couch.